Cross My Heart: Date Night
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Harry just wants a date night with his husband, Draco just wants to stay home with their son. / Part of my Cross My Heart (A/U) collection, [Rated: MA. Smut/fluff. One-shot.]


A/n: Back at it again with the Cross My Heart A/U! Welcome back, or welcome first timers. If you are a first timer just gotta know they are married, have a son they adopted named Tristan and uh... That's about it, for vital inforatmion. Feel free to check over the other stories if you want! The older they get the more I imagine Harry keeps his hair in better control, they're 31/32 now. So Harry's hair I am picturing more Jon Hamm style, longer on the top/shorter on the sides, better control still kinda messy and very manageable (Side note: Jon Hamm played in a show with Daniel Radcliff, which is great in and of itself.) And Draco? His glorious hair much longer I'm thinking Chris Hemsworth shoulder length hair. A bit untamed most of the time he's home but easily put in place. I can't imagine Draco with short hair only long, sexy, uncontrollable waves most of the time.

Warnings: Smut. Eyyyy. Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco.

A/U. DracoxHarry. Ya all already know I don't own these boys or the world they live in, I do own the way my mind loves mushing them together. And I'm not even ashamed.

* * *

 _May 2012_

 **Draco st** ood in the middle of the living room, Harry was talking with the nanny they had decided upon up in small Tristan's room. Draco paced in front of the fire place his hands wringing together he heard the knock on the door and glanced over, "come in." He called, knowing it would be Hermione and Ron.

And sure enough Hermione's smoothed hair peeked in before stepping in, "hey Dray," she grinned walking towards him, where the man was still pacing back and forth in front of the fire place.

"Hi," he spoke with a quiet voice, "Harry's talking with the nanny."

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked with a quirked brow, watching Draco give a stiff nod, "what's wrong?"

"Tristan," he answered shoving his hand through his hair effectively making it messier, "how about we order in," Draco asked suddenly, "I don't think it's time to leave him yet."

Ron shared a look with Hermione, he could remember the both of them going through this. Though admittedly he was the one that had fretted far more than Hermione. Just like he imagined Harry was more than ready for a night out. "Whatever you want, Draco," Hermione started and slipped her shawl off.

"You can go and get Rose and Hugo, they can come over if you want," Draco added grasping her hand tightly.

"It's okay, they're fine. We have a good sitter, it'll be nice to have some adult conversation," she kissed his cheek before nodding towards the kitchen with a smile, "I'll get us some wine."

"Sure, help yourselves," he nodded, "I'll go tell Harry about the change in pla-."

"You'll tell me what?" Harry was standing in the door way, pulling his jacket on, "Sarah is all squared away up there, rocking him to sleep right now."

Ron was shaking his head behind Draco, and Harry eyed him curiously, "she's rocking him? I already did that!" Draco snapped and blew out a huff of air, apparating out of the room and to the nursery within a moments notice. Not that he needed to it was only 12 stairs up and the first door on the left, but it was faster. He appeared in the middle of the room, the young witch jumped with wide eyes and let out a startled squeal. Draco reached out scooping Tristan from her, "there's been a change of plans, Miss Hoax, Harry will still pay you for taking the time out of your day to be here. Thank you," he gave a nod to the door, before turning to his baby and cooing at him quietly, nuzzling their faces together, "there's my baby, daddy missed you."

Harry was standing in the doorway of the den staring at Ron in question, Hermione coming back in with two beers and two glasses of wine, "we're gonna order in," she explained handing a beer to Ron and holding out a glass of wine to Harry, "Draco's still too nervous to go out," she explained and looked around before setting his beer on the side table, "where is Draco?"

"Harry mentioned the nanny was rocking Tristan and he apparated up there to take over," Ron chuckled and eased down into a seat, taking a slug of his beer.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione shook her head, "you're gonna have to take it slower with that man."

"He's 3 months old, and Sarah is very much capable..." Harry muttered, shaking his head, "I miss time with just my husband." He said quietly and dropped his jacket taking a sip of wine.

"Mr. Potter," Sarah spoke up coming into view, "I only wanted to say good night, Mr. Potter - upstairs, mentioned paying me but its not a bother," she explained, "you all have a good night."

Harry held up a hand before pulling out his wallet, "no, honestly, thanks for coming over. One of these days you'll have to work for this money," he teased with a wink, the young witch laughed quietly, "enjoy your weekend," he added when she turned to leave.

"How many times...?"

"Four now, he's almost four months old. I think that is okay for a few hours away from us, I mean he'll probably be sleeping and won't even notice." Harry shrugged and sat on the couch next to Ron, "anyway, what would you all like to order? I'm starved."

Draco was coming down the stairs, Tristan had fallen asleep as Harry said he would and was sleeping in his bed, he pushed his hair back in place before coming back into the room picking up the beer on the end table knowing it was more than likely his as Ron already had one. "He's asleep," he said by way of greeting and avoided each of their faces, "so dinner?"

"We were just discussing how about Chinese?" Hermione looked over, "you and me are going to run out and get it."

"W-well..." Draco glanced at the stairs then back at Hermione, "okay."

"Harry's quite capable," she said with a quiet voice, "and if he messes up you have over-worried father Ron to take your place."

Draco glanced at the red head who chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Don't go swapping me out for someone else Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry smiled wiggling his eyebrows and pushed up to his feet, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek, "now go get my food! I'm hungry."

"As you demand, Prince Potter," Draco glared before following Hermione to the door.

 **Tristan ha** d just woke when Hermione and Ron decided to leave four hours later, the four having been pulled into a bored game, and of course Draco was up the stairs to take care of him the moment he cried. Harry showed his friends to the door, stepping outside with them glancing up the road to their house, "safe travels," he joked.

"I think we'll manage," Ron slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, "we'll see you guys later."

"I am sure we'll cross paths tomorrow," Harry chuckled shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. Hermione leaned forward kissing his cheek, "thanks for coming over."

"Anytime," she grinned and leaned against Ron, who was smiling and kissing her forehead. Harry headed back inside taking his time to clean up their dishes and trash before grabbing his wand and heading upstairs to join Draco he found the blonde laying on the floor of Tristan's room singing quietly as they played with a stuffed animal, Tristan on his stomach.

"He hates that," Harry commented from the doorway.

"I know, most babies do. It's called tummy time, they have to do it to learn to crawl and push themselves up," Draco explained, as if Harry didn't know but the brunette didn't care how many times Draco would tell him. He loved hearing it - he loved hearing anything that made the man smile like he was right now. "Come here, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and dropped down to his knees joining the two of the ground, he laid before Tristan sticking his tongue out at his smiling son, "hey there baby, did you sleep good?"

Draco smiled at the two, holding his hair back before kissing Tristan's head, "he was hungry," he commented, "drank all 5 ounces."

Harry grinned, "growing boy, he's going to have his father's body."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you're so humble."

A smirk spread across the Gryffindor's face, "I can't remember a single time you didn't enjoy running that tongue of yours along _every part of my body_ Draco Potter."

Draco, with a red face and goosebumps on his arms, gasped, "Harry Potter! Our son is right there!"

"So he is," Harry whispered quietly, and leaned forward kissing his forehead before reaching out and pulling him to his arms as he rolled to his back and held him above his head, where the boy smiled and let out a small giggle, his arms out in front of him making gripping hands. "So he is," Harry cooed, "so he is."

Draco smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower, you two be good."

"Draco," Harry looked over after laying Tristan to his chest and covered his ears carefully, giving his husband a pointed look. "I have plans for you tonight, mister, you better be all sorts of ready when I get in there." Draco's eyes widened slightly and reached out with a small shake of his hand and grabbed the door handle pulling it close. Harry laughed and dropped his hands from Tristan's ears smiling at the baby boy, "whatever am I going to do with your daddy," he mused sitting up and grabbed a toy that sang, turning it on.

 **An hou** r and a half later Draco was growing anxious, he worse a t-shirt and a pair of boxers knowing full well that Harry would much rather he be naked, but sometimes Draco enjoyed pushing the limits of his dominate husband. He was eyeing the door uneasily not at all sure when Harry would make his way in, and many times he had almost pulled it open to go see if Tristan was okay though he knew that was just an excuse to find Harry.

He sat on the edge of the boy, his leg bouncing up and down quickly before he jumped back to his feet, "oh piss," he growled to himself and threw the door open almost screaming when he saw Harry was standing there. That was quite the understatement, Harry was leaning against the door frame with his shoulder and a smirk, waiting and looking every bit of the sexy dominate man Draco was helplessly in love with.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Just checking on... y-you," Draco whispered his hand still covering his mouth from when he had stopped his scream.

"Why on Earth would _I_ need to be checked on?" Harry mused with a grin, and reached out for the blonde pulling him against his chest for a kiss. "I have you all to myself, now," Harry whispered against his lips without pulling back, "our beautiful son is fast asleep, all tuckered out from playing. And our friends are gone," he opened his eyes watching Draco's as he pulled back to see them flutter open and dilate slowly - he loved that look, "and you're all mine Draco."

Draco focused on Harry and swallowed quietly, trying to save some face he smarted off, "that's what you think."

Harry chuckled and slid his thumb along those soft, pink lips before slipping just the tip between them, "mm," he hummed leading him backwards and shutting the door behind them. He paused to turn on the baby monitor, "it's been so long, baby," Harry whispered walking him back to the bed. Draco was practically panting, because he couldn't deny it had been a long time. He reached out for Harry sliding his hands against the mans hips and gripped at them slightly while flicking his tongue out against the pad of Harry's thumb, who smiled in return. "What if," Harry started, "I put something else in that mouth of yours?"

Draco didn't do it often, barely ever, Harry could count on one hand the amount of times he had felt Draco's mouth on his cock and two fingers the amount of times he had actually given him a blowjob but every now and then Draco gave a hint that he would be willing to try and Harry generally dismissed it but tonight? Tonight would be okay.

Draco swallowed slowly, his mouth closing on Harry's thumb with a suck as he did before nodding his head. Harry fought back his moan, nothing was sexier than Draco Malfoy-Potte. Nothing. The man flicked his eyes to the bed, and pulled his thumb out of Draco's mouth, "lay down." Draco gave a curious look but crawled up on the bed, glancing at Harry fleetingly for some type of direction and Harry politely patted the spot next to him, "put your head here, baby."

Draco laid across the bed and did as instructed, watching, Harry had taken a step back and unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt then eased it up over his head and dropped it behind him to the floor. Leaving him in a pair of tight fitting jeans that hung off his hips at just the right angle where Draco could see the cut of Adonis muscle disappear beneath the waist band on both hips and was greeted with the small dusting of hair that graced his pelvis in a thin and well kept line up to his belly button. The blonde swallowed audibly and flicked his tongue out against his slightly parted lips before glancing up at Harry.

Harry looked down at him pushing his hand through his hair taking a grip of the long blonde locks, and stepped closer so he could feel Draco's breath on his stomach. The blonde grew a nervous breath in and pursed his lips leaving a kiss on Harry's taut skin. He wanted to reach out and take his jeans off, he wanted to reach out and touch the other but if there was one thing he knew for certain about Harry Potter at this point was to wait. Patience was repaid tenfold by his unbelievably sexy husband, and said husband let out a quiet groan at the kiss urging the blonde forward for more of that and Draco was all too happy to oblige.

He pressed his lips to Harry's stomach, moving up along the 'happy trail' to his belly button where he kissed once. Twice and on the third he flicked his tongue out giving it a lick before moving back down with his tongue rather than lips leading the wet lick right to the button of his jeans. The blonde glanced up at the smiling brunette who nodded, "no hands," he whispered when Draco shifted to use them. Draco froze and bit his lip then leaned forward, he had many memories of Harry sliding his tongue along his body and even more of the man using his teeth to not only leave marks but to unbutton his clothing. He nervously closed his teeth around the button and was surprised to see how easily he came undone, revealing another which come undone just as easily, there was one more but Harry's hand came into view and he pulled himself out of his hold and before Draco was the hard and well endowed length.

Draco flushed a warm red and kept his eyes from Harry as he leaned forward kissing the head of his cock, then the whole length, "stop teasing me Draco," Harry breathed as his fingers tightened slightly giving his hair a pull, "open." Draco wanted to smile but instead opened his lips, after wetting them, and felt Harry sliding between his lips slowly. "Mmmm," Harry hissed out quietly, letting Draco's hair fall from his hand, the bedpost replacing the hair and he closed his fingers around the wooden bed post his other hand pushed his jeans the rest of the way down until they fell to his ankles. Draco was moving slowly, up and down Harry's length his inexperience obvious but his nerves more so, "such a good boy," Harry whispered watching him, "feels so good," he reassured with a breathy voice, and felt Draco slid his tongue against the base of his cock then the head when he pulled back.

Harry gave his hips a small buck and pushed himself back in, Draco's eyes opened and widened in panic, "up here." Harry's voice was soft, sweet, and Draco directed his wide eyes up to Harry who was wrapping his free hand around Draco's chin holding him place. "Tap my leg," he whispered, and Draco slid his hand along Harry's thigh before tapping his index finger twice, "if you can't breathe, tap my leg," Harry whispered, "understand?" Draco made move to nod but Harry held him in place with his grip and his eyes widened again, 'tap' Harry mouthed and Draco did it again - two taps, against Harry's thigh.

"Good boy," Harry whispered and pulled himself out of Draco's mouth, to the very tip feeling the other lick the precum from his tip and then he pushed back in going a little farther than he was before. Draco's jaw clenched slightly before relaxing, his fingers gripping Harry's leg tightly, and when he relaxed Harry moved slowly in and out to that spot, pushing past it after the second one and was happy when Draco didn't freak out. "Let's see if you can take all of me," Harry whispered stroking his other hand through Draco's long, blonde hair and his left held him in place by his chin.

Draco was nervous which he didn't know why, _it wasn't that bad, can't believe I haven't do this before,_ he thought as Harry pushed into him again and again, fucking his slobbering, saliva coated mouth and then he felt **_it_** and something told him that the moment the head of Harry's cock hit the back of throat that was the first time he had all of Harry in his mouth. His mouth made a move to open wide, his throat closing and he felt himself convulse involuntarily tears sprung to his eyes and just as quick Harry pulled back slightly. Draco closed his eyes and dropped his hand from Harry's leg, relaxing.

Harry almost came from that feeling, that feeling of his husband giving him complete control complete trust and Harry fought down his moan as he took over the blonde's mouth and pushed into him again and again and again until his beautiful pale face was red and saliva was dribbling down his chin, a set of tears in his eyes. Harry pulled out completely with a sloppy pop, and he pulled Draco up and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Draco looked at Harry, once his lips covered his own numb ones, through watery eyes, "I love you," Harry whispered and joined him on the bed, his saliva coated length brushed against Draco's shirt which Harry was pulling off, "Merlin do I love you."

Draco smiled softly, "I love you," he answered through a hoarse voice and pulled back from the kiss to wipe his mouth, "I'm all a mess now."

"Just the way I like you," Harry grinned and laid Draco back on the bed, "all messy."

The blonde stretched out in a cat like manner, his arms sliding above his head and off the mattress as Harry laid against him and his tanned hands followed feeling all of Draco's body. Their cocks brushed against each other and Draco arched up against his hips with a quiet moan, "oh please," he whispered as he laid his head back with closed eyes.

"Please what, baby?" Harry matched his hips pushing them back down.

Draco giggled, "please let me cum, Harry."

"Mm," Harry nipped his shoulder, then his neck, "think you earned that?"

"Y-yes," Draco shuddered and tilted his neck for more, groaning as Harry scraped his teeth down the lightly flushed skin, "oh, please." Harry reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, holding them in place, before arching his hips up and humping against his husband letting their lengths slid against each other slowly. "Oh Merlin," Draco gasped out pushing his hips up again until Harry pushed them right back down making him want it even more. Nothing was sexier than Harry taking away his freewill and did the man know how to do that or what?

The Gryffindor wrapped his left hand around Draco's throat propping himself up slightly and his mouth was biting the blonde's chest over scars. Old scars, scars Harry had given him years ago in _that_ bathroom. He bit at the skin, suckling after each one and kissing over it, stroking both of their lengths quickly while he humped his hips against the other quickly, "oh fuck!" Draco groaned loudly, his eyes shut tightly, "oh _Harry_ , fuuuu _-ck!"_

"Look at me," Harry growled at and Draco did, his eyes fluttered open and focused in on Harry, "cum baby." And Draco did, his eyes locked his Harry's until he couldn't focus on the other and they rolled back as he laid flat against the bed, with a yelped, 'fuck Harry!' flowing from his beautiful pink lips and Harry close behind both of their bodies getting coated in both of their orgasms. Harry kissed his cheek and rolled over to his back pulling Draco with him as he laid back his legs falling over the side of the bed.

Draco let out a contented sigh, mewling when Harry rubbed his back, "I missed you."

"Missed me?" Harry chuckled, "we're together all the time, baby."

"I mean... that," the blonde blushed, "I missed _that_ side of you."

Harry hummed kissing his hair, "we have a little baby now, Draco Potter, things are different."

"I know," Draco chuckled, "I was just saying... I'm not opposed to nights like this."

"Need to get you a gag because you're loud, and we are in a family friendly neighborhood now a days, baby." Harry snickered, "or maybe I'll just spank you each time he scream, hm?"

Draco shifted and looked up from Harry's chest, arching a brow, "I think I like being spanked too much for that to be a punishment."

Harry laughed quietly, "what have I created?" He teased, "I remember nervous Draco just a few years ago, he would barely let me touch him."

Draco looked away with a head shake, "you've given me confidence and love."

Harry blinked, studying his husband. He barely ever got sentimental and more than that he barely ever talked about his feelings or any type of feelings for that matter, "baby, I love you, you have all of my heart all of the time."

"Thank you for that," Draco whispered, "thank you for Tristan and... and this life, and thank you for loving me."

Harry shifted the two, holding Draco to his chest, he pressed a proper kiss to his lips, "I made a vow two years ago to love you, no matter what. You got me, baby, wrapped around that prissy lil' finger of yours."

"Proper Potter," Draco murmured and wrapped his arms around him, taking his mouth in a warm kiss.

A cry sounded suddenly and the both of them jumped, before Draco scrambled off the bed. He jerked his hand off the bedside table and muttered a cleaning charm while jumping into his boxers and flying out the bedroom door in less than a ten seconds. Harry chuckled looking after his husband with a quiet sigh, _I'd do anything to make you happy, Draco._ Harry thought to himself and got off the bed after a second to shower, _even have a million of those brats._


End file.
